flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcane Flight
The Arcane Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its reigning deity is The Arcanist, and its members reside in the Starfall Isles. Arcane dragons' eyes come in shades of pink and violet. It is the 2nd largest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Arcane dragons of the Starfall Isles are dreamers. They prefer the allure of the unknown and mysterious nature of the magical energies that bind the universe together. Of all the dragons, Arcane dragons are the most curious, pursuing their theories and their dreams, often oblivious to the effects that their dogged pursuits may have on the world around them. Meteors and runestones are their favored treasures. Region The Arcane Flight is centralized in the Starfall Isles. The land is separated into four regions: Crystalspine Reaches, Starwood Strand, Focal Point, and the Observatory. The Isles are bordered by the Plague and Wind Flight territories, with the neighboring Earth and Ice territories across the water. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Arcane Sprite Icon.png|link=Arcane Sprite|Arcane Sprite Magic Nymph Icon.png|link=Magic Nymph|Magic Nymph Irradiated Astronomer Icon.png|link=Irradiated Astronomer|Irradiated Astronomer Hibernal Starbear Icon.png|link=Hibernal Starbear|Hibernal Starbear Bogus Manamonger Icon.png|link=Bogus Manamonger|Bogus Manamonger Stardust Scholar Icon.png|link=Stardust Scholar|Stardust Scholar Enchanting Goblin Icon.png|link=Enchanting Goblin|Enchanting Goblin Spirit of the Arcane Icon.png|link=Spirit of the Arcane|Spirit of the Arcane Spellwrought Ambassador Icon.png|link=Spellwrought Ambassador|Spellwrought Ambassador Crystalspine Gem Guardian Icon.png|link=Crystalspine Gem Guardian|Crystalspine Gem Guardian Amethyst King Icon.png|link=Amethyst King|Amethyst King Inscribed Pangolin Icon.png|link=Inscribed Pangolin|Inscribed Pangolin Juvenile Starsweeper Icon.png|link=Juvenile Starsweeper|Juvenile Starsweeper Petalwing Peryton Icon.png|link=Petalwing Peryton|Petalwing Peryton Primrose Mith Icon.png|link=Primrose Mith|Primrose Mith Ruby Webwing Icon.png|link=Ruby Webwing|Ruby Webwing Emerald Webwing Icon.png|link=Emerald Webwing|Emerald Webwing Sakura Owl Icon.png|link=Sakura Owl|Sakura Owl Umberhorn Qiriq Icon.png|link=Umberhorn Qiriq|Umberhorn Qiriq Carmine Serthis Icon.png|link=Carmine Serthis|Carmine Serthis Alstroemeria Fox Icon.png|link=Alstroemeria Fox|Alstroemeria Fox Buttercup Strangler Icon.png|link=Buttercup Strangler|Buttercup Strangler Runic Bat Icon.png|link=Runic Bat|Runic Bat Dreameater Icon.png|link=Dreameater|Dreameater Baku Icon.png|link=Baku|Baku Flesh Forager Icon.png|link=Flesh Forager|Flesh Forager Dainty Wavehopper Icon.png|link=Dainty Wavehopper|Dainty Wavehopper Ghostly Rat Lord Icon.png|link=Ghostly Rat Lord|Ghostly Rat Lord Scarlet Flycatcher Icon.png|link=Scarlet Flycatcher|Scarlet Flycatcher Sunset Lasher Icon.png|link=Sunset Lasher|Sunset Lasher Raptorik Bladedancer Icon.png|link=Raptorik Bladedancer|Raptorik Bladedancer Spellwall Boran Icon.png|link=Spellwall Boran|Spellwall Boran Ashmane Chimera Icon.png|link=Ashmane Chimera|Ashmane Chimera Longneck Magi Icon.png|link=Longneck Magi|Longneck Magi Hydra Icon.png|link=Hydra|Hydra Ultraram Icon.png|link=Ultraram|Ultraram Petal Jumper Icon.png|link=Petal Jumper|Petal Jumper Teardrop Owlynx Icon.png|link=Teardrop Owlynx|Teardrop Owlynx Venerable Shalebuck Icon.png|link=Venerable Shalebuck|Venerable Shalebuck Chalcedony Snipper Icon.png|link=Chalcedony Snipper|Chalcedony Snipper Hippalectryon Icon.png|link=Hippalectryon|Hippalectryon Rhodochrosite Crane Icon.png|link=Rhodochrosite Crane|Rhodochrosite Crane Oceansurf Magus Icon.png|link=Oceansurf Magus|Oceansurf Magus Fallen Streak Icon.png|link=Fallen Streak|Fallen Streak Fallout Streak Icon.png|link=Fallout Streak|Fallout Streak Roc Icon.png|link=Roc|Roc Otherworldly Aura Icon.png|link=Otherworldly Aura|Otherworldly Aura Psywurm Icon.png|link=Psywurm|Psywurm Jeweled Octoflyer Icon.png|link=Jeweled Octoflyer|Jeweled Octoflyer Robotic Tender Icon.png|link=Robotic Tender|Robotic Tender Spellbound Golem Icon.png|link=Spellbound Golem|Spellbound Golem 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Aether Hermit Some say this crab can shoot beams of arcane energy at foes, but this one only pinches. Maybe it's out of mana? Balloon Belly Magi Consuming these fish is said to enhance the magical capabilities of the diner. Fallout Whisper These moths fly erratically around the sites of the Arcanist's experiments. They make your tongue glow when eaten. Irradiated Pear Eating this will either give one extraordinary powers or intestinal distress. Or extraordinary distress and intestinal powers. Mana Thief This vampiric insect glows with magical energy siphoned from other living creatures. Manaweed While Manaweed supposedly gives Satin Mice their peculiar intellect, it doesn't make dragons any smarter. Micromoth Though not as prevalent as eye of newt, micromoths are a common reagent in many magical remedies. Orchid Beetle Found in the Starwood Strand, this nocturnal beetle gets its vivid coloration from the plants it eats. Runic Batling This was an odd thing to enchant. Sakura Owlet For a time, owls sought to build nests in the Observatory at Focal Point. They quickly stopped when their owlets began turning pink. Satin Mouse Living in arcane-infused fields does strange things to Satin Mice. All that matters is they're magically delicious. Spellbound Beetle This beetle crossed paths with the wrong mage. Hopefully its binding does not transfer upon consumption... Star Moss A dull gray by day, Star Moss sparkles vibrantly at night. Some say it even tastes better then. Starfall Blossom Starfall Blossoms glow softly at night... and sometimes explode for no apparent reason. Botany can be a dangerous hobby where they grow. 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Starseer's Emblem A glowing arcane rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Starseer Armband A pink jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Starfall Isles. Archivists Spellscroll A long, wrinkled scroll inscribed with countless glowing runes. Legend has it that the Arcanist himself forged this document. Starseer's Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Starfall Isles. Companion Comet A friendly celestial body. Starseer's Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting the Starfall Isles. Cosmologist Fieldtools A proper cosmologist is never without their tools! Except when they forget them. Starlight Cloak A cloak enchanted to mirror the heavens above. Starwood Veil A shawl made from fibers of Starwood Strand's namesake trees. Glows by night. Spellwrought Halo Encircling the head, this halo of pure arcane energy is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Spellwrought Shardhide Not all draconic mages don robes and grimoires. Sometimes the coalescence of unbridled arcane energy can manifest itself in frightening or intimidating physical changes. Standard of the Arcanist The skilled mages of the Arcane flight bear their colors proudly on the battlefield. This glowing standard inspires all who see it flying proudly. Starfall Crystalcloak The decorated raiment for the most prestigious scholars of the Tourmaline Archives. Powerpack Coat Portable magic packs for an on-the-go dragon. Starlight Guise A drape of starlight. Arcane Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Arcane Flight. Charming Sage Lantern Enchanted floating lanterns make for a for a charming sage! Conjurer's Staff This gnarled staff is more natural than it is dragonmade. It is potent in magical energies. Enchanter's Herb Pouch Every great enchanter needs components to aid their spellwork. A pouch of herbs, seeds, and flowers make for effective reagents. Ethereal Entourage A glittering swarm of curious faeries, trying to get your attention... Heatherbed Lily A delicate lily. Thousands of these flowers blanket the Starwood Strand, leaning towards the Arcanist's observatory. Mage's Peony Hat This ostentatious hat screams "magic-user", which is just as well, since the noise it creates prevents any attempts at stealth. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Arcane Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Arcanist. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Magical Shard A solidified chunk of pure magical energy, pulsating slowly. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Starfall Celebration. Stardust Chest The runic script on this chest swirls and shifts before your eyes. When the chest is handled the runes flare, then wink out. Unhatched Arcane Egg A quivering, unhatched arcane egg. It is glowing pink and violet with strange energies. An irregular thumping is coming from within. Exotic Arcanist Idol A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Arcanist. The fabric is exotic, but the doll feels like it could fall apart if not handled delicately. Arcanist Meteorite Miniature A modest figurine depicting the Arcanist. It is crafted from meteoric crystal and resonates with a soft, magical glow. Vista: Starfall Celebration Released during the 2016 Starfall Celebration. Vista: Arcanist Released during the 2017 Starfall Celebration. Vista: Fae Dragons Features the Arcane Flight's native breed, the Fae Dragon, on a Crystalspine Reaches backdrop. Bottled Bones This is the kind of thing that you'd find in the back room of your local magic shop. Celestine Massive quantities of celestine are found in the pillar-like rocks that stretch out below the Observatory, but almost nowhere else in the realm. Moonstone This radiant gemstone is known for its magical ability to aid in the biological morphing processes of some rare types of sprites and fairies. Pink Chalcedony Crystalspine Reaches, once granite mountains, are now entirely made of chalcedony after extreme arcane vortices warped their physical properties. Prolonged exposure to this radioactive silica can make non-Arcane dragons very ill. Rhodochrosite This vibrant mineral is commonly mined from hydrothermal vents off the coast of the Starfall Isles. It acts a catalyst for creating arcane metalwork. Runed Tuft of Fur This was also an odd thing to enchant. Stardust Sap Lamp A specialized lamp that uses sap from birch trees in the Starwood Strand. It emits an eerie blue flame. Powers and Abilities Arcane dragons wield concentrated magical energy. Arcane deals increased damage to Light, Lightning, and Shadow, and is weak to Earth, Nature, and Wind. 'Arcane-specific Battle Stones' Rune Slash A magical slash of focused mana. Deals close-combat Arcane damage to one target. May only be used by Arcane dragons. Mana Bolt A focused bolt of arcane energy. Deals Arcane damage to one target. May only be used by Arcane dragons. Enfeeble Summons an ominous runic circle beneath the enemy. Has a chance to apply Amplify (increases magical damage against the target). May only be used by Arcane dragons. Magical Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Arcane dragon with +2 Intellect. Magical Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Arcane dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Arcane Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Arcane Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Arcane Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Arcane Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Arcane Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Arcane Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Arcane Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Arcane Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Arcane Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Arcane Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Arcane Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Arcane Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, the Fae is the only breed native to the Starfall Isles. Arcane Dragon 1.png|Fae hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A quivering, unhatched arcane egg. It is glowing pink and violet with strange energies. An irregular thumping is coming from within." - Unhatched Arcane Egg Arcane eggs are perfectly spherical and levitate in the air. Two pink rings encircle them like an atom, and their shells resemble the night sky. They are kept within a crystal formation surrounding a small, elevated piece of land covered in green grass. 'Page Background' The Arcane Flight background features a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean. Large crystal formations grow from land and sea, and several chunks of land float in the distance. The cloudy sky is a warm sunset yellow. Starfall Celebration The Starfall Celebration is the annual elemental holiday of the Arcane Flight. It takes place during the last week of September. Image Gallery Arcanist 1600x1200.jpg|Official Arcanist wallpaper Puzzle Starfall Isles.jpg|Starfall Isles Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Arcane Nest 5 Eggs.jpg|Arcane nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle100.jpg|Starfall Celebration Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle109.jpg|Arcane's exalt pillar Jigsaw puzzle Arcane Top Banner.jpg|Arcane's top banner Arcane bg.jpg|Arcane's site background Arcane Nest - Empty.png|Empty Arcane nest Monument arcane.png|Arcane's Dominance flag Runestones arcane.png|Arcane tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Arcane Banner.png|Old Arcane Banner New Arcane Banner.png|New Arcane Banner Read More Source *http://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map Category:Lore Category:Flights